Agua en los Zapatos
by hsanders7
Summary: Después de un día duro, Vivian y Sam discuten la vulnerabilidad de las personas. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **Nope, nada mío, si fuera mío y no de Bruckheimer, Danny tendría una trama cada temporada y Elena ya habría muerto de una forma lenta y muy dolorosa.  
**Rating:** PG-13, o lo que es lo mismo, advertencia mas o menos media xD  
**Género: **Drama, porque me encanta traumatizar a los personajes que escribo...  
**Nota: **Esto es una respuesta a la challenge de Fanfiction #01 propuesta por ailoviu en el Foro Sin Rastro  
**Summary: **Después de un día duro, Vivian y Sam discuten la vulnerabilidad de las personas. Pretendía ser un drabble pero se alargó la cosa y me salió esto xDD One-shot.

* * *

**Agua en los zapatos**

_A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd - Alphonse de Lamartine_

"Una mesa desordenada." suspiró. "Papeles, archivos, cajas, fotos... Es todo lo que queda de Dana Schulps al fin y al cabo. Un recuerdo de un conocido y una lápida en el cementerio local. Metemos su vida en un archivador metálico y nos olvidamos de ella. Casi nadie se acordará de que un 14 de noviembre apareció a orillas del Hudson. Hablarán de ella en los informativos como la noticia de sucesos del día y se acabó la historia."

La tenue luz que entraba por el amplio ventanal de las oficinas del FBI salpicaban la mesa de madera oscura.

"La recordarás tú."

Esa fue la respuesta que la jóven agente Samantha Spade obtuvo de su compañera. Vivian Johnson se llevó las manos a la cara y de un movimiento fluido se levantó y se dirigió hacia la máquina de café.

"¿Quieres uno?" Preguntó mientras se servía.

"Sí por favor. Joder, son las once de la noche y parece que llevo despierta tres días seguidos¿quién toma café a esta hora?"

"Supongo que nosotras, y quizás no tres días, pero que llevas despierta más de 24 horas no te lo voy a negar."

Viv le ofreció el café a Sam y se sentó a su derecha dando un resoplido.

"Es que este caso..." Comenzó la rubia. "Era fuerte. Sabía defensa personal, tenía carácter y una personalidad fuerte. Incluso un tanto arrogante. Vamos por la vida intentando defendernos de los extraños, y al final quién nos hace daño es alguien a quien conocemos, alguien a quien vemos todos los días. Saludamos, hablamos, reímos, tomamos café y quizá salimos de copas."

"Es difícil conocer de verdad a la gente, nunca se hace." Respondió Viv.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero mira a Pete Schulps. Su propio marido. Delante de nuestras narices todo el rato. El cabrón se lo había montado bien. Todo orquestado para hacernos sospechar, incluso intentar sacar una confesión a Dave, y había estado aquí con su teatro todo este tiempo. Y encima lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, quiero decir¿hacerse pasar por asistente sanitario sólo para conseguir la sangre de Dave¿Y cúanto hace de eso, 2 meses¡Tuvo la sangre del señor Jennings 2 meses en la nevera de su oficina! Y tódo porque Dana tenía un rollo con el gestor de ventas de su empresa. Hay que ser rastrero. "

"Por desgracia, no todo el mundo acepta una separación como fin de su matrimonio. Desgraciados como éste por mucho que nos duela los tenemos en las noticias todos los días."

El silencio de la oficina se vio roto momentáneamente por el ruido de cristales contra el suelo. El equipo de limpieza estaba encargándose de quitar todos los cristales rotos que estaban en uno de los ventanales que daban al pasillo y a la zona de los despachos.

"¿Qué ha dicho el hospital sobre Jennings?" Inquirió Sam.

"Llamaron hace una media hora, se pondrá bien. Por suerte una puñalada con un boli no es lo mismo que con un cuchillo o una navaja. Aunque también hay que dar gracias a la poca fuerza del señor Schulps."

"En todos los años que llevo casada, una vez sospeché que Marcus podía tener un lío." dijo Viv.

"¿En serio¿Y eso?"

"Ya sabes cómo es este trabajo, horario horrible, largas horas, casos terribles... Hay días que incluso no vamos a casa y estamos dos días sin ver a nuestra familia. Es un trabajo duro, sacrificado. Un día llegué a casa después de un caso terrible. Un chico, Stanley Danner, de quince años, se había suicidado porque su novia le había dejado por el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Tardamos una semana en encontrar su cuerpo. Llegué solo con ganas de tumbarme en la cama y dormir durante un mes entero. Sé que Marcus notó lo mal que estaba, lo duro que había sido, y me extraño que no hablara conmigo ni me preguntara como hace siempre. La semana anterior también había estado bastante raro, y la mañana siguiente, por muy cliché que te parezca Sam, encontré marca de pintalabios en el cuello de la camisa."

"¿Y le preguntasté?" Inquirió Sam.

"¡Claro que le pregunté¡Vaya que si le pregunté! Le dejé aterrado" Contestó Viv con una pequeña risa. "Al final resultó que tenían una "trepa" en la oficia, se había insinuado a prácticamente toda la plantilla, hombres y mujeres."

"¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Digamos que utilicé mis influencias federales para conseguir que no se acercara más a Marcus. El pobre había estado tan aterrado por cómo me lo iba a tomar que no había querido decirme nada. Pero fue por eso por lo que me enfadé, no quiero secretos en mis relaciones, ya sea con mi marido, compañeros de trabajo o con amigos. No me gusta que me mientan."

"Y a quién" contestó Sam con un resoplido.

La jóven agente tomó un sorbo de café y ojeó la pantalla del móvil.

"¿Esperas alguna llamada?" preguntó Viv.

"El resultado de la autopsia de Dana. Le he prometido a la señora Klinston que se lo diría personalmente. Oye¿y tu¿No te ibas a casa?"

"Quería hablar contigo, sé que te ha afectado el caso y no pensé que Jack o Martin fueran los apropiados para hacerlo, y Danny a veces es demasiado insensible para estas cosas" contestó Viv con una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que ojeaba a Sam con una mirada intensa.

Levantando una ceja, la joven agente le devolvió una mirada de soslayo a la vez que volvía a mirar la pantalla del móvil.

"Ya bueno, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con-" Su contestación se vio interrumpida con el agudo sonido del teléfono. "Spade!" contestó rápidamente.

Viv observó cómo a medida que avanzaba la llamada la cara de Sam cambiaba. Lo que al principio parecía una expresión de anticipio, de concentración, cambió rápidamente. En su rostro se mostraba una sensación de gran cansancio.

"Sí gracias – dijo casi entrecortadamente" yo me encargo de decirselo personalmente a la madre y de encaminarla con los trámites. Sí, gracias, buenas noches."

Un gran resoplido resonó en la oficina.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Vivian.

" Se ahogó."

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la agente.

"¿Cómo¿Se ahogo?"

"A pesar de la paliza, el disparo y la caída. Se ahogó. Estaba viva cuando el señor Schulps la llevó al puente del Hudson."

Recostándose hacia atrás, Viv dejó el café encima de la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara. El silenció total se apoderó de la oficina.

"Justo cuándo creía que este caso no podía ser mas jodido." dijo Sam, levantándose bruscamente.

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Viv.

"A hablar con la señora Klinston, a decirle por lo menos que su hija luchó hasta el final." dijo en un solo suspiró lleno de rabia mientras salía por la puerta apresuradamente.

Al poco tiempo, Vivian se levantó cansadamente de la mesa, se dirigió a la pizarra blanca y con mucho cuidado, quitó la foto de Dana Schulps de la parte superior y la metió en la carpeta marrón, deslizando lentamente el cajón del archivador metálico que se cerró con un fuerte golpe que resonó en la oficina con un sordo eco.


End file.
